The Cape Of Storms
by Adienne
Summary: A song fic, dedicated to Daisuke Niwa and Satoshi Hikari.


Disclaimer: I do not own D.N. Angel, or the song 'The Cape of Storms' by HYDE. Yukiru Sugisaki is the real owner of D.N. Angel. I'm just borrowing her characters XD!

Azn-Invazn: Well I'm back….Even for just a while, it feels good! This is my one-shot fic about Satoshi and Daisuke. So ... Shall we begin?

Dark: Ok, What happened to me?

Azn-Invazn: …Let's begin! (Sorry Dark )

Dark: … WTF?

AznInvazn: … Well this fic is dedicated to anyone who was traumatized (Ok, ok, slightly sad I left) for that 'brief' (HA!) period of time. Enjoy!

**The Cape of Storms**

Written by: Nadia Li.

_So where do I sail?  
A ship losing control  
My cries swallowed up,_

_lost in the ranging sea_

Satoshi watched as Daisuke ran out of the school, a vision of red among the snowy surface. Not far behind, trailed the Harada twins. He heard them yell Daisuke's name. but the red head continued on as if he had heard nothing. Satoshi sighed. Did he miss his 'past' life? Perhaps… But why should he? I mean, he had completed his life long mission, and fulfilled his destiny…he had done it. He'd done it single handedly…he had captured the infamous Kaitou Dark. But why did he feel so empty? Where was the feeling of infinite achievement?

_So where has love gone?  
Will I ever reach it?  
The Cape of Storms echoes_

_the pain I feel inside_

And there he sat. Eating his dinner, and surrounded by his loving family. How could Satoshi describe the look on his face? No, there were no words for the sadness etched onto Daisuke's perfect face. An enormous wave of regret washed over Satoshi. He cringed, as he felt the cold seeping through his spine. Was it Satoshi's fault? Did Daisuke miss dark? And why should he care? Why indeed?

_You'll never notice  
The colour of sin  
Just as the storm clouds close in  
It's dark_

Daisuke shook his head. Ever since 'he' disappeared, Daisuke had lost his inspiration. The one thing he loved more than life it self, was gone. He brushed a tear from his cheek. How long had it been? A year that already felt like an eternal nightmare. How did this happen? Why was he born into this fate? Forever damned. Perhaps his destiny? Daisuke collapsed against the wall. His eyes closed, he relished the feeling. The feeling of the wall against his back. But that feeling lasted only for a moment. Wiz 'kyuued' softly from where he lay, and jumped into Daisuke's arms. And together, Daisuke and Wiz sat, unmoving, as the snow whirled around his home.

_Here in the shadows  
I am pursued  
Until the ends of the earth  
Embraced_

Daisuke lay in his bed, as he pondered what to do, once more, not attending school. His mother, Emiko opened the door, carrying a tray with an assortment of food. She placed it on the counter, beside his clock.

"Daisuke", She whispered, "You don't have to forget him, but you have to let him go. You were very lucky to have this experience".

Daisuke closed his eyes. Not this again. He had had enough. First his father, Kosuke, and then Towa-chan. Who then was followed by his grandfather. He just wanted the world to stop. To freeze, so that he could have his peace. Emiko looked at him sadly, before standing up and leaving. But at the door he heard her sigh.

"Daisuke, he's happy where he is. He's free to fly. Please, no more tears. He'd want that". And then she closed the door.

Alone…again.

_The ghost ship wanders far  
For there is no guiding star  
And this treasure has no_

_meaning anymore_

_Will this be my fate?_

Satoshi sighed. He sat on top of a building, the snow building around him. What had he done? Blinded by ambition, was he to suffer this fate alone? He sneered. Only for that sake of interaction, he wished Krad was here. He closed his eyes and leaned his head onto his knees. And wondered….where had they gone? Dark, and Krad? And what was he to do now? I mean, who was to know? His ancestors always failed in this mission, and the only option was to reproduce, pass on their knowledge to another generation, and then die their sad fate. Was that what he had to do? Satoshi sighed. Decisions, decisions.

_So where do I sail?  
A ship losing control  
My cries swallowed up,_

_Lost in the ranging sea_

And here he was again. In front of the last museum he'd been to. The last time he truly existed. Honestly, why did he come here anyway? Oh, that's right. He had followed the Niwa. Again. It was a wonder, how the Niwa never noticed him. I mean, you'd think, that a phantom thief of his caliber would notice? Or maybe it was all Dark's doing? Either way, Daisuke should go home. It's snowing…

_So where has love gone?_

And there, Daisuke stood with a stoic expression. But underneath his exterior, raged a sea of emotion. This is where he lost him. The one thing that made him feel complete. Worthy of praise. Daisuke was cold. Very cold. And yet, he couldn't move from his position. He bit his lip…before collapsing onto the ground. He could feel the burning of his tears prickling at the his eyes. His heart felt like a heavy stone, suspended with fragile string. He didn't have the strength to hold it in.

"Satoshi…" He whimpered.

_Will I ever reach it?_

Satoshi's eyes fluttered with shock. He looked down on the boy that stood with his back turned to him. What did he just say…? But there was no reason to ask this question. Because he knew. He just wanted to hear it again. Then he saw Daisuke crouch onto the ground…staring into the pure white snow before him. Was he waiting for an answer?

_The Cape of Storms echoes,_

Daisuke shook his head, and crouched onto the ground. Stupid, stupid….he thought. Wherever Satoshi had disappeared to (Or so he hoped he had only disappeared) he couldn't find him. Why would he leave? With not even a parting note, a phone call… Nothing. All he remembered was waking up in the rubble, and finding a pair of very familiar glasses broken and covered with dust. He shuddered at the possibility that Satoshi might have…No, not him, not Satoshi, the proud, cold, emotionless Hikari Satoshi.

_the pain I feel inside…_

Satoshi kneeled behind Daisuke. And…shakily, he reached forward. What happened, was what he expected…and yet…he couldn't quite grasp the idea, that he had died. Then again, It was snowing and yet, he was not cold. So, was this his fate? A ghost, left behind, forever to stay by the side of his lover? Satoshi contemplated his situation. And then looked into the eyes of Daisuke. He wrapped his arms around his Niwa.

"Daisuke, I love you".

Daisuke closed his eyes. For a moment, he suddenly felt like he wasn't the only one on the snowy street in front of the museum. He felt his spirits slowly rise. And then he knew. The tears behind the barrier of his will escaped, a stream of burning emotion poured down his face. And looking straight ahead of him, he took in a shuddering breath.

"I love you…too".

**The End.**

AznInvazn: HURRAY. I am done. And just to let you know, I thought though a sad/crappy story, I figured that I should establish the bond between Daisuke and Satoshi without getting all OOC. And also, this is a sad kind of love, a pure one that lasts across time and dimensions of any kind. And maybe the song I picked wasn't the best…but I was too lazy to try and get every single part of my story to click with the song. Gomen. Gomen Nasai.

Daisuke and Satoshi: Damn, so no…lemon? ;;

AznInvazn: … Since when did I write lemons?

Daisuke and Satoshi: ;;?

AznInvazn: ….And when did you guys get so OOC?

Dark: …

AznInvazn: 'sigh' Well Schools starting. And, I will die…again. So until next time, ja.


End file.
